Oath of Purity (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Purity The Oath of Purity is taken by paladins who wish to smite all vile things that they find, especially the horrific insult to life that are the undead. Known as holy saviors, purifiers, or possibly referred to a title relating to just their weapon, many paladins whom bind themselves to this oath choose to wear simple armor and cover their faces, using themselves as an aspect of purity, instead of taking on personal glory for the deeds they do. Tenets of Purity Your tenets have been guarded by churches and sects dedicated to the destruction of all undead, and purity in all things. ''Destroy the Corrupt. ''Those who have lost their way-be it from a curse or just their morality changing-are dangerous and must be destroyed. ''Destroy Undead. ''Undead existing is a crime, an insult to the natural order. You must slay each and every undead creature you can. ''Purify. ''Whether it be a desecrated temple, a defaced monument, or a corrupted artifact, you must seek to bring purity and righteousness back when it is lost. Oath of Purity Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Conjure Halos. '''As a bonus action, you can use your Channel Divinity to conjure up a halo of purification, for 1 minute. For the duration, you can use your action to make one attack with a weapon, and then one melee spell attack on the same target. This spell attack deals radiant damage equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier on a hit. At 7th level, you conjure two halos, making two spell attacks. At 15th, you conjure a third, making three spell attacks. '''Purge the Dead. '''As an action, you present your holy symbol towards foul undead, and purge them of their special abilities. All undead creatures of your choice within 30 feet of yourself must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, or lose the following benefits if they had them, for 1 minute: * Being immune to or having advantage on savings against being turned. * Being incorporeal. * Being resistant to nonmagical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If an undead creature that fails its saving throw had none of these, then it is instead frightened by you, for 1 minute, and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the frightening effect on a success. '''Aura of the Ghostslayer Beginning at 7th level, you and your allies can slay undead with ease, purifying them. When you or an allied creature within 10 feet of yourself reduce an undead creature to 0 hit points, it cannot be reanimated as an undead creature, both through spells and other effects, except by a wish spell. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Purity Bringer By 15th level, your senses are more adept at detecting impurities in the world. When you use your Divine Sense feature, it lasts for 1 minute, instead of the normal duration. Savior of Virtue At 20th level, as an action, you can take on the appearance of a mighty holy spirit, for 1 minute. For the duration, you gain the following benefits: * All of your melee weapon attacks deal additional damage equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of +1). * You gain immunity to radiant damage. * You have advantage on attack rolls against undead creatures. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Category:Archetypes